


Stress Relief

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor plot but plot nonetheless, Porn With Plot, Shikaku gets pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku has a terrible day and Yoshino knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Shikaku gets pegged AND he loves Yoshino with his whole heart. When I tell you I've had this fic on my mind for the last few days - I mean pure Shikaku/Yoshino brainrot.

Shikaku lifted his head off the desktop and glared at the offensive clock about his office door. He groaned and slammed his forehead back on the desk. He let the throbbing pain seep into his brain as he thought about a way to sneak out of work and just go home. Someone was knocking on his office door which was the reason he had woken up and he was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t there. The knocking persisted. 

The Nara was normally excited to go to work. Shikaku enjoyed reading over plans and approvals; it gave him a chance to keep his mind working. Unfortunately Tsunade was out on a medical mission and the busy work Shizune slid him was all finished in the first hour. 

At the second hour of his shift Inoichi had come into his office complaining about the lack of people to interrogate. Like there was a shortage in criminals invading Konoha. Shikaku just glared at his friend who was lounging on the couch, throwing one of Shikaku’s many hidden stress balls in the air. 

“You should be happy to not have to do that though.” Shikaku threw one of his pens at the ball midair causing it to move away from Inoichi’s waiting hands. It bounced on the floor and rolled to one of the couch legs. 

“I am, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t have a reason to come into work. Tsunade is thinking about shrinking T&I and Ino wants me to retire early. Sumire is going to make me work at the flower shop and that’s boring.” 

“You complain too much.”

“I miss the missions we used to go on. Ino-Shika-Cho in all our glory.”

“You are conceded.” 

“You can’t look me in the eyes and tell me you enjoy this job.” Inoichi sat up and looked Shikaku in his eyes. Shikaku glared right back. 

“I love this job.” 

“Kami, you’re impossible.” Inoichi rolled his eyes. Even as an adult he still acts like a child. Shikaku resisted the urge to walk over to his friend and squish his pouty cheeks. 

“Look when Tsunade comes back, ask her for a mission. Once you land funny and hear your knees crack you’ll snap out of this and go back to your desk job. Only this time complaining about how much your knees hurt.” Shikaku had to dodge the sponge ball as it was aimed at his face. 

“I don’t need reminders of my mortality. I get it every day when Ino brings a girl home.” Inoichi shook his head. “She’s growing up too fast.” 

“Shikamaru can’t grow up fast enough.” 

Inoichi glanced at Shikaku and raised an eyebrow. When Shikaku didn’t elaborate - further frustrating the blond - he stood up and shrugged. “Maybe I will ask for a mission.” 

“Good luck.” Shikaku waved as Inoichi flicked him off and exited the office. With a long sigh he spun around in his chair trying to come up with something - anything - to do for the remainder of his 7 hour work day. 

He stood up and decided to reorganize his piles of papers and actually put them away. He was halfway done when he heard yelling from down the hall. Curious, he left his office making his way towards the shouting, walking right into the Mission room to see Iruka and Kakashi going at it. 

Or just Iruka yelling at Kakashi for his poor mission reports. 

“Maa, Sensei I didn’t write this one. I’m just turning it in.” Kakashi’s hands were up in feign surrender. 

“Liar you were a part of this mission.” 

“But I didn’t write it. Blame Genma.” 

“You will rewrite it or you and your team won’t get paid.” Iruka slid the paper back to the Copy Nin who sighed and took the form back. 

“You aren’t playing fair Sensei.” 

“And you have the handwriting of a child.” Iruka waved him off and motioned for the next shinobi who dared turn in a form. 

Kakashi grabbed another form off the end of table and spotted Shikaku by the doorway. The Copy Nin had a devious glint in his eye and the Nara instantly regretted his spur of the moment nosiness. 

“Look, I need you to tell Iruka this isn’t my handwriting.” Kakashi would do anything to get out of paperwork. He’s going to be in for it when he takes Tsunade’s place. 

“I will not involve myself in this. Nope.” Shikaku attempted to back up but Kakashi just put the form in front of his eyes. He had no choice but to look. It was Genma’s, he was the only shinobi who put hearts after his sentences. 

“It’s not your writing. Though Iruka isn’t wrong. Your handwriting is atrocious.” 

“Only when I’m not trying.” Kakashi winked and then went to the small table to the side reserved for last minute mission reports and took his time to copy what Genma wrote. Shikaku was going to leave but he wanted to watch the train wreck unfold in front of him. He leaned against the doorway and watched the plethora of shinobi file in to get paid. Kakashi finished his report and flashed it to Shikaku. The report was immaculate. 

“You do know that once you prove you can do it right, he won’t let you slack off.” Shikaku raised an eyebrow and Kakashi shrugged. 

“You win some and you lose some.” Kakashi waited in line like a good Jonin and when he made it to the desk Iruka was not taking any shit. The report was read over and Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose clearly annoyed. 

“You make me angry.” 

“I’m just doing my job.” Kakashi’s shit eating grin was hidden from Shikaku and Iruka but the Nara can hear the inflection in his voice. Shikaku snorted and walked out of the room, satisfied with the outcome. 

His happiness was dashed as soon as he reentered his office. He was met with his stacks of forgotten paperwork. 

“Fuck.” Shikaku sighed and worked through his sorting. No point in letting it sit around. The clutter will just piss him off in the long run. He doesn’t remember when he decided to read some of the reports while putting them away. They were old and only kept for reference but he enjoyed reading them. 

The Nara finished and he swore he had spent hours on his task. Satisfied he looked at the clock and saw that only an hour had passed. He had never felt anger like this before in his whole life. Instead of leaving and taking the anger out of some training posts or straw dummies, he chose to shut his door and take a nap at his desk. 

He dreamt briefly about his retirement, Yoshino by his side drinking tea and playing shogi. It was a peaceful nap. 

Shikaku attempted to sleep the whole shift away but like usual someone woke him up with a heavy rap on his door. After looking at the clock and seeing he had two hours left, the Nara stood up to open his door. Not the least bit surprised of who was on the other side. 

“Hey Dad, Mom said she wants you home. The sink exploded.” Shikamaru couldn’t look more relaxed at the information he was passing off. 

“The sink?” He was stunned. 

“Yeah. The sink. She turned the water on in the kitchen and nothing came out. A minute later the sink exploded.” 

Shikaku just stood in the doorway thinking about how in the fuck a sink could explode. He walked out, shut his door, and then raced home. 

The sight wasn’t pretty. Shikamaru wasn’t lying when he said exploded. A pipe must have burst and the pressure destroyed the cabinet and sink sending shards of wood into the walls and the nearest window.

“I have a plumber on the way but I couldn’t clean this up by myself.” Yoshino was drenched in stale water and she was on the verge of tears. It took a lot for her to cry and Shikaku vowed to never see the tears fall. He asked her if she was hurt and she shook her head. Not a scratch. 

“I’ll mop this up and wait for the plumber. I would say you could shower and change but I don’t want any other pipes exploding and hurting you.” Shikaku left the room and grabbed a towel. “I’m sure Sumire wouldn’t mind if you used her shower to warm up.” 

The windows above the sink were blown out and the cold winter air was blowing through the house. Yoshino was shivering. 

Shikamaru came up behind his father and passed a mop over. “We got it Mom.” Yoshino eyed the men and then grabbed the towel from Shikaku. 

“I’ll just dry off and change.” She put the towel across her shoulders and then went to their bedroom. 

Shikaku opened the back door and began mopping. It was freezing but he needed a place to squeeze out the water. Shikamaru followed suit and soon they had the place moderately dry. Shikamaru had stepped on glass thinking it was ice so they had to stop and Shikaku helped his son. 

Shikamaru refused to step in the water again, which Shikaku didn’t blame him for. House slippers only do so much to protect. 

After the water was cleaned up, the window was inspected and there really wasn’t much he could do except put shoji over the frame. The plumber came in and told them the pipe had frozen and that’s why it blew up. She had a spare pipe, changing the old one out in no time. Yoshino had made it out of her room, she had on one of Shikaku’s heavy duty sweatshirts. Shikaku paid the plumber and then shut the back door. 

“I’ll have to get a new pane.” Shikaku pointed at the window. “The old plumbing in this house should all be replaced. I’ll get a quote tomorrow.” The Nara was exhausted. The sun was still up and he was starving. The wood from the cabinet had destroyed the wall and the stove, some pieces still embedded in the table. How Yoshino managed to escape getting impaled was beyond him. She was a Chunin and more than capable of dodging attacks she knew were coming. This however, not even Shikaku could have avoided. 

He eyed Yoshino who was looking at her son. Shikamaru was sitting on the table, his bandaged feet swinging clearly amused at the mess caused. 

The older Nara just sighed and he threw the mop he was leaning on on the floor. “Come on let's go get food.” Yoshino raised a perfect eyebrow at him but accepted the change of plans. It’s rare that they go out as a family. 

It’ll be a mess, Shikaku can already see it. 

Shikamaru was limping behind Yoshino and Shikaku as they picked where to eat. A simple barbecue place would be enough to satisfy his angry stomach but Yoshino was feeling ramen. They used Shikamaru as a tiebreaker. Since they were closer to Ichiraku and Shikamaru’s foot was killing him he chose ramen. 

They all sat at the stools and ordered. Yoshino was happier than he'd ever seen her while she put back three bowls of ramen. Shikamaru followed his mom and devoured the three bowls he ordered. Shikaku was just happy to be full. He paid and added a large tip for Teuchi and Ayame. 

On the way home Shikaku bought a bottle of sake much to his son’s delight, and all three of them sat under the kotatsu in the living room playing shogi until Shikamaru fell asleep. 

Yoshio and Shikaku only had a cup of sake, letting Shikamaru drink a few more cups than they usually do. 

Yoshino gave Shikaku a look across the table after she beat him at this round of shogi and it didn’t take much for him to understand. She stood up and walked to the bedroom while Shikaku took care of Shikamaru. He lifted his son up and took him to his own bedroom. After tucking his snoring son in he shut the door and walked across the hall to his room. 

“Sound seal it, we don’t need a repeat of the other night.” Yoshino was already in the bed wearing his favorite hot pink lingerie set. He turned to shut the door and tried to come up with why she was spoiling him tonight. 

Once he was finished he walked to the edge of the bed. She looked so beautiful, her dark hair was pulled to the side, cascading over her shoulder. Her smile was what made his knees weak. 

“You seemed so tired and worn out when you came home, I figured you’d want to unwind and relax.” She sat up on her knees and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He listened and sat like she wanted. He didn’t realize how heavy his head was until she began massaging little circles in the back of his neck. 

She hit a tender spot between his shoulder blades as she moved to his back. He bit back a whimper but there was no hiding anything from her. She stopped and snaked her arms around his chest. Her lips were close to his ear and it sent chills up his spine. 

“My poor baby. I’ll take care of you.” She practically purred, then softly bit his earlobe sending more electricity through him and straight down to his dick. “You can pick.” She kissed his cheek and then left him to get his favorite toy. 

Shikaku had made a comment years ago that he’d like to try new things and Yoshino took what he said to heart. A week after he had mentioned it, he came home to a wrapped wooden box on the bed. He unwrapped it and nearly had a heart attack. 

The strap on was a successful experiment and every once in a while she lets him choose the insert. He was feeling adventurous tonight so he grabbed the bigger one. 

“Oh?” Yoshino took the harness and the dildo and smiled. Shikaku just grinned back, like a mouse that got the cheese. Yoshino put the harness on and waited for SHikaku to undress. The lube was thrown on the bed with an egg vibrator for her to use somewhere in between them making out like they needed each other, and Shikaku taking her lingerie top off. Yoshino took out the hair band, briefly using her nails to scratch the tender spot where his ponytail usually sat eliciting a small moan from him. Then he was on his back against the pillows. 

She was straddling him and kissing all of his scars and he felt like he was at peace. He was littered in scars - most of them deep and painful looking. She always showed an appreciation to them. He’s had the ones on his face long before they married and she told him on their wedding night that they were her favorite. She said it showed he had survived and he had melted in her arms. 

“Hands and knees my love.” She moved off him and he hurried to get in position. He heard her giggle as the cap of the lube clicked closed. His heart rate picked up and he waited excitedly for her. She always prepared him with care and the slow pace she set the night with almost annoyed him. He wanted to get railed. To not feel his legs until the morning. She sensed his frustration and she laid a hand flat on his lower back. 

“Patience. This one is bigger than what we usually play with. I don’t want to hurt you.” She waited until he relaxed and she rewarded him with a soft press of his prostate. He saw stars. Yoshino finished preparing him and then got into position. She added more lube and warmed the dildo with her hand before pressing in slowly. 

The slow slide made Shikaku moan. He bit back the loudest part and Yoshino paused. “Let me hear you.” She bottomed out and the dildo grazed his prostate causing another loud moan. He couldn’t see her smile but he could feel her pride in her thrusts. She liked to make him moan, claiming it was music to her ears since he is quiet most of the time. 

He knew he was safe and well cared for in her hands so he let go. 

She sped up and Shikaku couldn’t keep his torso up. He fell face first into the pillows and she kept going. He was so close but he wanted this to last longer than usual. After a few powerful thrusts that made him see white, he tapped on her thigh the code for pause. She stopped and waited for the words to return to him. 

“Wanna face you.” He managed to get out some semblance of a sentence and she just chuckled. She gently slipped out of him and helped him on his back. She looked at him, making sure he was okay and he returned her concerned look with a goofy grin. 

She kissed him with fervour and went back to punishing his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Yoshino’s waist and pulled her in deeper. 

He loved seeing her face, her eyebrows were knitted together as she concentrated on making her husband feel good. He knew the vibrator she placed in her was on the lowest setting so she could last longer than him but she looked close. They both needed one last push over the edge. 

Shikaku looked in her eyes and moved to crank up the vibrator attached to the side of the harness. At the same time she reached for his dick and gave one slow pump from tip to base. He felt his soul ascend as his orgasm hit him. He felt Yoshino still for a brief second and heard her soft moan before he passed out. 

When he woke up Yoshino was wiping him down with a warm washcloth. He mumbled something and her attention was shifted. 

“I got you a glass of water. I was going to change the sheets but I was lucky enough to just make it to the bathroom and back. My legs are jelly.” She was giggling and Shikaku just snorted back. 

“I’m all jelly baby.” 

Yoshino helped him sit up and gave him the water. After finishing the glass off he watched her grab the blankets that she folded at the end of the bed out of harm's way. He placed the cup on the bedside table and then curled up next to his wife. He spent a minute listening to her heartbeat, which was still a little fast. 

“Thank you.” He yawned out and he felt her fingers massaging his scalp. 

“You’re welcome my love.” She whispered. 

Between her ministrations and the exhaustion finally settling in, he passed out with a smile on his face.


End file.
